Many types of lighting control exist. While some aspects of lighting elements are similar across different applications, lighting control for certain applications is often specifically tailored. Different applications of lighting usually require application specific controllers and specific hardware. By way of example, lighting elements and controllers for residential use are very different than lighting control in other applications, such as vehicles. Residential lighting elements usually are turned on or off by a switch and the lighting element is a single color element configured to provide light for residential use. In addition, some applications of lighting control impose specific requirements on controllability, power requirements, etc.
Conventional vehicle configurations include a vehicle electrical system which generally controls lighting elements in the vehicle instrument panel, vehicle driving lights and safety lighting for a passenger dome light and passenger doors. These lighting elements typically involve a single lighting unit with a light single color. While some manufacturers allow for lights to gradually dim or brightness settings, these lighting elements and control are typically limited to an on or off state. In addition, these elements require their own electrical backbone in the vehicle. These conventional configurations would not allow for lighting control beyond simple illumination and on/off operation. There exists a desire for lighting and control of lighting elements in vehicles, separate from overhead or reading light elements that are activated by a switch or door opening/closing. There exists a need and a desire for control and lighting systems that can provide advanced lighting control within a vehicle.